In racing, small changes in the position of the vehicle's center of gravity can significantly alter the vehicle's handling. One way in which this has been accomplished is by addition of a slave cylinder at the shock and spring assembly of at least one wheel or corner of the vehicle. A typical shock and spring assembly includes a shock absorber with an upper shock case and a lower piston end and includes a coil spring coaxial surrounding the shock absorber. The spring is preloaded in compression between elements connected with the upper shock case and the lower piston end. The slave cylinder is inserted serially between the upper shock casing and the upper end of the spring. The slave cylinder can be operated by the driver, while driving, by turning a knob inside the vehicle. The knob is mechanically connected with the slave cylinder to correspondingly extend or retract it, which raises or lowers that corner of the vehicle, and the vehicle's center of gravity is accordingly shifted.
What is needed is an improved apparatus for shifting the center of gravity of the vehicle.